Roof hatches provide access to a roof or deck from the area below. Also known as access hatches, these hatches are typically designed to provide access to the roof of a building for servicing of roof-mounted equipment and are sometimes mandated in building codes. Roof access hatches are locked from the inside to prevent intruders from accessing the building through the hatch from above. To unlock the roof access hatch, the operator must climb an access ladder up to the hatch and, while bracing himself with one hand, attempt to unlock and open the hatch with the other hand. Of course, there are safety concerns in that, if his hand slips, the operator may fall several feet resulting in injury or even death. The current invention obviates these concerns by allowing the operator to remotely unlock and open the roof access hatch from the ground before climbing the ladder, thus greatly reducing the risk of injury.